


【铁虫】Wishing you were somehow here again

by OdileD



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdileD/pseuds/OdileD
Summary: #突发性意识流脑洞，又称瞎起名系列##复联四及虫二PTSD患者慎入##MCU设定，私设BG线都不存在##推荐同名BGM，出自音乐剧《剧院魅影》#





	【铁虫】Wishing you were somehow here again

喜欢上一个人的时候，即使是一点琐碎的小事，也会在第一时间联想到他，回忆起两人的过去，幻想着他在你身边的景象，无论你身在何处，无论他身在何处。  
对于Peter Parker来说，也是如此。  
曾经，他认为自己得到了那个人的认可，也得到了那个人的拥抱，所以他以为一切都会好起来，反正他还年轻，还有大把的时间去追求他的爱情——即使没有成功，至少也会有个结果。  
但是现在，什么也没有了，除了这些回忆。  
甚至都不用他的刻意，整个世界都在缅怀Tony Stark，所以他只要睁开眼，每一秒，他都无法控制住自己不去想他。  
然而除了Happy和Pepper之外，没有人再多花心思去关心Tony Stark的离去对他所带来的伤痛，包括May和Ned。不仅仅是因为他们不知道他的感情——这份感情只有Peter一个人知道，更重要的是，在他们眼里，Peter已经没事了，他可以面对这一切甚至更多了。  
他穿上了纳米蜘蛛战衣，穿梭在纽约市中，战斗的时候嘴里依然啰嗦个不停，在所有人眼里，他还是是那个积极向上的纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠。甚至有时候，Peter自己都会有这种错觉，觉得自己好像也并没有那么爱着Mr. Stark，好像他已经很轻易地放下了这份爱情、不会再因此而心痛。  
但是短暂的幻觉过后，Peter发现自己的心还是那么疼，那道伤口从未并随着时间的流逝而愈合，反而在一天天地溃烂，疼得他想放声大哭，可是张开嘴却发不出声。  
每一个夜晚，Peter会在结束夜巡之后找一个能够眺望到Stark大厦的楼顶，安静地望着那栋楼。这个时候他的脑子里总是乱作一团，那些让他刻骨铭心的回忆会争先恐后地翻涌而出，包括他曾经幻想过的那些美好的愿景，这些思绪总是能轻而易举地吞没他，将他拉入一片灰暗。  
因为曾经照亮他世界的那束光，已经熄灭了。  
可是他又别无选择，只能这样，一边被回忆拉扯着，一边强迫自己前进。

他不是没有想过逃避，尤其当Quentin出现在他面前的时候。  
Quentin戴上Edith的模样，和Mr. Stark那么像，像得他几乎觉得是上天听到了他的心声，把Mr. Stark从另一个世界带了回来。  
所以他轻易地相信了他，把Mr. Stark托付给他的一切，郑重其事地交给了他。  
然后被骗得一败涂地。  
他只有15岁，却要面对无数瞄准他的无人机，甚至是整个世界的误解、批判和背弃。  
这是Peter第一次这么清晰而深刻地意识到，那个人真的已经离开了，而且不会再回来了。  
不会再有人像Mr. Stark一样，相信他，并且同样可以让他信赖和依靠。  
正如Happy在飞机上所说，他是独自一人了。  
当整个世界都离他而去、而他却无处可逃、还要承担起守护者的责任去保护那些还留在他身边的人的时候，Peter终于在某个深夜里，无声地哭了出来。  
如果Mr. Stark还在，应该一切都会不一样吧？  
他相信，那个人可以很轻易地让Edith停止攻击，证明他的清白，教他怎么样坦荡地去面对这一切。  
又或者，他其实已经不再是那个什么都需要依靠Mr. Stark的小孩子了，他只是希望他还在这里，还在他身边，让他感觉到自己并不是独自一人。  
可是Mr. Stark选择离开了他，因为相信他。  
他已经尝到了错信一个人的滋味，他不想让那个人体会到这样的滋味。  
他需要证明自己，也想让那个人，包括整个世界，知道Tony Stark没有信错人。  
“Stay with me, Mr. Stark, please.”  
踏向那场战斗之前，Peter把那副眼镜放在嘴角边，感受着金属冰凉的触感，然后温柔地闭上了眼睛，这么轻声呢喃道。  
那些曾经让他痛彻心扉的回忆和思绪，此刻，都成为了他坚持下去的动力。

好在上天还是眷顾他的，最后的最后，他还是成功地在全世界面前揭露了神秘客及其同伙的真实面目，也证明了自己的清白，重新获得了大众的信任。  
“你现在独自一人也能解决这些了，”在他结束了战斗之后，前来迎接他的Happy带着欣慰的笑容这么说道，“他一定很高兴看到这些。”  
话音刚落，Peter还没做出什么反应，Happy自己先变了脸色，担心自己的话会引起Peter的伤感。  
独自一人？  
Peter回味着这个词，居然露出了一丝微笑，眼圈却也微微泛红。  
——即使是在很多年以后，Peter还是会在很多不经意的瞬间想起Tony Stark，然后被酸涩哽住喉咙。  
但是，他已经不再害怕这些。  
他知道，只要他还爱着他，只要他还不会停止思念他，他就没有离去。  
他一直在那里，陪着他。  
Peter用力攥紧了那副眼镜，却又有些小心翼翼，一如他的爱情，炙热却又胆怯。  
“I’m not alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> 真的好久没动笔了，被复联四和虫二连捅两刀，本来想发个小甜饼安慰一下自己的，但是之前电脑坏了，拿去修的时候系统重装，写了5000+的文就这么没了……没了……于是就干脆咕咕咕了。  
> 最近重回了《剧院魅影》的坑，然后某一天在刷的时候突然觉得这首歌在一定程度上还蛮符合我对铁虫CP的理解的（我知道这首歌是小C唱给她父亲的，但是并不影响我用在爱情向的铁虫上，嗯，就是这样），于是就产了这篇文，应该也……不算太虐……大概？各位自由心证吧orz  
> ……废话就到此为止，我滚回去重新构思那篇没了的文了o(╥﹏╥)o


End file.
